A print job ticket includes content (e.g., text, clipart, photos, etc.) to be printed and instructions for printing and/or processing the content. These instructions may correspond, for example, to the number of copies, N-up printing, duplex printing (i.e., two-sided printing), cutting instructions, packaging instructions, etc.
As printers are mechanical devices, it is possible for printed errors (e.g. smudges, smears, fading, ink bleeding, etc.) to be present on a printed (i.e., hardcopy) page. When multiple hardcopy pages have been printed, an operator must examine each of the hardcopy pages for printed errors. This is time consuming. Regardless, users still wish to generate hardcopy documents.